Stranded
by castle107
Summary: Our duo finds themselves stranded on an island. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kick Buttowski...

*Present*

"Trapped on a deserted island, Awesome!" he beamed gleefully. "You have got to be kidding me. Dare I say we have no food, water, shelter and miles from home? So tell me Clarence How is this Awesome? She screamed. "Well unlike you little Miss Goody two shoes, I am equipped to survive on my own. So if you don't mind I'm off to find food so we don't starve." He said making his way through the bushes. "Well I'm staying right here, in-case I see a passing boat or helicopter?" she said. "Suit yourself" he said leaving her alone on the shore.

*Earlier*

Kick and Kendall together with the rest of their friends were on a cruise to the islands. During a party Kendall had a little too much to drink and plucked up the courage to tell Kick how she felt about him. She searched the decks and found him napping in one if the life boats. "Clarence" she called out, but he didn't respond. Kendall found her eye lids growing heavy and started to sway even more. She climbed aboard the boat. She sheepishly bent down and whispered in his ear; "Wake up Kick" He moaned and wiggled bit, frustrating Kendal. "Oh come on, you are as clueless as a bat" she said sitting up. Kick unknowingly wrapped his hand around Kendal's waist and pulled her down towards him. Kendal accidentally hit the handbrake. Kick wrapped his arms around her waist possessively and Kendall relaxed in his embrace as she dosed off. The next morning Kendal awoke and found her head resting on a warm pillow, but a pillow that moved. She opened her eyes and found she was in Kicks arms. She smiled and closed her eyes. Then it hit her like a train. She jumped up and screamed at the top of her voice starling Kick. "What's going on?" he asked turning to see that they were sounded with nothing but blue waters. "What did you do?" Kick yelled. "What, wheat makes you think I did anything?" she bit back. "Well for starters, we're on a boat in the middle of nowhere, secondly you reek of booze and thirdly YOU ARE HERE WITH ME ALONE" he screamed. "Yeah well it isn't my fault you thought I was your teddy bear when you were embracing me" she mumbled. "Wha… Never mind" he said looking away trying to make sense of their situation. "We have to get out of here before it gets any hotter" he said trying to easy the tension. "Yeah" she agreed. "look there's an island, over there" she said. "Yeah I see it" kick said rowing toward the island.

*Back to Present*

It looked like it was going to rain; Kendal thought that waiting around for a rescue team was a waste of time at this point. So she decided to look for woods to start a fire. After she picked enough of wood; she put them together and worked on starting the fire. She picked out o few rocks and made a circle after which placed the woods in and began knocking two rocks together to produce sparks. After what took like for ever to start, she finally managed to get the fire roaring. She picked a few more woods in-case they ran out. She sat there and waited for Kick to return. As she sat watching the waves crash onto the shore, she thought about the previous nights events and smiled. She couldn't believe she was stuck on an island, with Kick. Alone! If he didn't have a girlfriend back in Mellowbrook, it would have been perfect.

She heard the bushes move; she quickly picked up a stick and stood up. "Show yourself" she demanded. "Take it easy, it's just me." Kick said carrying a bunch of bananas and mangoes. He dropped the fruits and fell to his knees. Kendall ran towards him. "Kick, what happened? What's wrong?" she panicked. "I don't know I just feel weak" he said holding onto her. "Come on, let's get you near the fire" she said holding his hand. She up him down near the fire, then quick ran to the boat and pulled out the cushion lining that she and Kick were sleeping on. She laid it down on the sand near the fire and let Kick lay down. "Don't worry Kick, You'll be fine" she said. He smiled. "Did you hurt yourself? Were you bitten by insects? Talk to me Kick?' she panicked. Kick held her hand; "I don't know" he shivered. "But it's going to be okay" he assured her.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kick Buttowski...

Kick had a terrible fever and Kendal's fears grew with each passing moment. She tore off part of her shirt and used it to cool his head. She tried to make sense of the symptoms; he had vomited earlier, this joints gave in, the fever, headache. She had a hunch but she needed to check for any insect bites to be certain. She was embarrassed at the fact that she would be stripping Kick but it had to be done; his life depended on it. "Think of the greater good Kendal, get your mind out of the gutter." She mentally kicked herself. She carefully lifted his shirt; the first thing she registered was his abs. She had the urge just to feel them, knowing that this was the closest she would ever get to him; she quickly snapped out of her dilemma when Kick moaned. She quickly scanned his body and found nothing unusual. She checked his limbs and found nothing and then she spotted a red bite on his neck. "Looks like a mosquito bite." She thought. "But mosquito bites don't usually cause such symptoms unless…." She looked down at him wide eyed. "Unless it's dengue fever" she whispered.

Kendal, being Kendal, had done her homework before boarding the ship. She familiarised herself with the different types of sicknesses found in tropical areas; from symptoms to treatments. "Why did we have be to stuck on this God forsaken island? I need to get you to a doctor asap." She mumbled as she paced frantically. "Come on Kendal; think! What was commonly used as an antidote?" she thought hard. She looked up at the trees and found coconut trees; "Papayas" she screeched. "Yes, that's it! Young papaya leaves were crushed and the juices fed to the sick." She said as she looked down at Kick. She sat down near Kick and dabbed his head with the wet cloth. "I can't leave you now, I'll leave first thing in the morning." She whispered as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

At the break of dawn, Kendal left in search of papaya trees. She grabbed a stick and made off into the thick jungle. She was treading carefully through the bush what felt like hours and then she finally spotted it, a young papaya tree, not much taller than her. She quickly grabbed the younger leaves and picked two ripe papayas and then made her way back towards their camp. She found a coconut which she picked; she knew that its shell would make a good mortar. As she approached the shore, she saw Kick was still tossing restlessly. She quickly picked up a fine rock and hurried to the water and washed the leaves and the rock. She then quickly bashed the leaves and squeezed the juice into the other half of the coconut shell. She hurried to Kick; "Kick wake up, here, I need you to drink this. It's going to help with the fever and pain" she said lifting Kick's head. Kick awoke, his eyes bloodshot, sweat dripping down his head. It was not the Kick that Kendal knew. "Here drink this, it's not going taste good, but it's going to help" she cooed.

He took a sip and choked, Kendal quickly left the shell down as he held Kick in sitting position. "It's going to be okay, Kick" she said as she rubbed his back. "Here, finish this" she said giving him the reminder of the juice. After he drank the juice, Kendal laid him back down to rest.

She realised it's getting hot quick and that they where vulnerable to the suns scorching rays. She got up and searched the shore for washed up debris. It seems luck was on her side, she managed to find fishing line amongst other things.

She dragged the stuff to camp site. She broke off four sticks. She dug holes to plant the sticks in, after which she tied the line and then placed the palms on the structure. It wasn't the prettiest, but it would do the job, for now. She ushered Kick into the structure. He was a lot calmer after he drank the juice. She was relieved that it was working.

After checking up on Kick, Kendal knew that without water Kick and she would surely die but right now Kick needed it more than her. He was getting dehydrated from the fever and it made her anxious so she decided to take a walk along the shore just to clear her head. She strolled along the endless shoreline just looking out at see, letting the warm waters touch her feet. She found a few other useful items along the way. After an hour if walking she made her way back to camp.

Kick was still out; she decided to pick more papaya leaves for Kick. She hiked inland towards the papaya tree. She took in her surroundings as she picked the leaves; it was then that she realised that the island was indeed beautiful. So spotted a few peacocks; so blue, proud and beautiful. She never knew that there were places in the world still untouched by man. She admired the beauty of nature as she walked further inland; when she heard something, it sounded like distant roaring. Curiosity got the better of her as she walked towards the sound.

She came to a stream; she continued to walk further upstream as the sound got louder. Finally she came to a clearing and when she looked up, she found a beautiful waterfall. I was like something out of a fairytale, so majestic. She got closer and the water was crystal clear. She bent down and scooped some water in took a sip. It tasted as though it were spring water. She needed to get Kick here and soon; so she hurried back to the camp. "Kick, Kick, can you hear me?" she cooed. He moaned. "Good, I need for you to get up. I found us water and need you to come with me" she said. He opened his eyes groggily. "Okay" he agreed. Kendal helped him up as they made their way towards the waterfall.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, it's been hectic.

I don't own Kick Buttowski...

When they arrived, Kendal placed Kick down on the grassy patch near the stream. She quickly scooped up some water in the coconut shell and fed Kick. He drank the water and smiled appreciatively at Kendal. She quickly made another dose of papaya leave juice for Kick and fed him. "Rest Kick, you need it." She smiled placing a kiss on his forehead. Kick looked at peace now. She decided to take a swim to cool off. She dove into the water and it was heavenly; she swam what felt like hours. She hadn't felt this relaxed since they got here.

After her swim she, went back to the camp to fetch their bits and pieces. She packed them and made her way back to their new camp. She made a fireplace and built another shelter, a lot more stable than the previous. She checked on Kick and he was a lot better.

Days later, Kendal learnt that the island was home to an abundance of fruit. Kick had made steady progress. He would sit up, drink and eat by himself, then afterwards rested. Kendall walked along the shore in hopes of finding a passing ship. They had been trapped for almost a week now and as the days go by chances of been found grows slim. Though she did find it romantic, Kick and herself, all alone, on this island with no one to interrupt. Kendall watched the sun set on the horizon; it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen; the way the sun almost touches the turquoise waters turning it bright orange. She stood in watched in awe of the beauty of nature.

After seeing that there wasn't a ship in sight, she made her way back towards the camp. She thought of going for a quick dip before waking Kick for supper, as she walked back, she found Kick asleep, so she stripped down and dove in. The water was amazing, it wasn't to cold neither was it warm. She swam around, going under now and then.

While under there was a splash, which Kendal didn't hear. She continues to swim, and then suddenly she felt a tug on her leg. Kendal stopped and looked around and there wasn't anyone or anything in sight.

Out of the blue a stronger tug this time taking Kendal under. She battled to get up, but whatever it was that had her leg wasn't letting go. She went under again this time she tried to make out what it was that holding her down. She spotted something that resembled KICK? She shook herself loose and grasped as she broke on the surface. She looked around frantically then out of nowhere Kick grasps her from behind causing Kendal to scream. "Wow I'm sure someone might have heard us" he said. She turned around, "Kick? What the hell? Do you want to give me a heart attack?" she panted. Kick smiled, "I thought you could use the company." Kendal stared at him then leaped into his arms, "I'm so glad you're okay" she whispered as she held onto him for dear life. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You saved my life" he said holding her equally as hard. As the slowly pulled away from each other, Kendal gently kissed him, on his lips.

When she realised what had happened she pulled back. Kick held onto her hand and pulled her back and crashed his lips onto hers. He pulled her close, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

It was slow yet passionate. _"Oh My Gosh, I am kissing Kick and he is kissing me"_ Kendal's mind raced a million miles per second, her heart pounded as if it were going to explode in her chest. She found herself playing the hairs at the back on Kick head.

Kick couldn't believe that he was kissing Kendal and when he heard her moan he slid his hand over her legs and lifted them and wrapped them around his waist. He gently slides his hand over her back up to her bra and gently undoes it. He kisses her neck as his hand wanders between her thighs. She moans as his he moves her panties aside. Their lips collide yet again as he slides his fingers between her folds.

Crushed it... Stay tuned.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, it's been hectic. So to make up, this chapter is extra long

I don't own Kick Buttowski...

Kendall grasped as she broke their kiss. Kick continued his assault on her neck as he continued to rub her clit furiously. She was about to cum and hard then he replaced his hand with his member. He thrust in so deep, screamed at the top of her voice. He continued to thrust hard as Kendal enjoyed the pleasures of a rough ride that boarded pain and pleasure. She was about to cum as she heard Kick calling her name. "Kendal, Kendal… Kendal." She moaned out "Yes Kick, Yes, Yes" "Kendal get up!" he yelled and at that Kendal awoke from her dream. "Hey are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She was more than embarrassed to say the least; there he was looking at her with worry in his eyes when just a few seconds ago he was giving her kingdom cum, once she got her mind back to reality she replied, "Kick, you're up. And yeah, yeah I'm fine." "Are you sure 'coz it sounded like you had a bad dream? You were moaning really loudly as if you were in pain, so I had kinda freaked out and woke you up." He said worriedly. "If only you knew" she mumbled looking away trying to hide her crimson cheeks. "I'm fine Kick, it was a weird dream though" she said as she woke up. "Hmmmm, wanna talk about it?" he asked, shocking the living daylights out of her. "NO! I mean no it's nothing to worry about Kick." She said looking away as her face turned beet red, which hadn't gone unnoticed. Kick smirked, knowing very well what that dream could have been. "We're you headed?" he called out. "I'm going to pick wood for our fire" she said as she disappeared into the bushes.

Kick followed, but he headed the opposite direction, picking fruit. After a few hours he returned to camp with an abundance of fruits. He saw that Kendal wasn't around so he went to look for her. He headed towards the beach. As he emerged he found her sitting on the rocks looking out at sea. He walked up towards her, "penny for your thoughts?" he asked smiling at her. "Hey, I was wondering if we're ever gonna get of this island. Do you think they gave up the search?" she asked. Kick walked up and sat near her and sighed, "I was thinking the exact same thing." She looked at him and found him looking out at sea, "It's been just over week Kick and, and nothing" she said dejectedly. He placed his had over hers, catching her by surprise, "I know the feeling, but we have to hope for the best" he said looking at her and smiled. "We'll get through this. I Promise" he said as they both looked out to the horizon watching the sun disappear. "Come on, lets head back before it gets dark." He suggested. "Afraid of the dark, Kick?" she teased. "Pshh, me scared? Never" he smirked. "I'm kidding" she laughed.

They enjoyed their fruits in comfortable silence, when Kick spoke "Thank you" he said sincerely. "What for?" she asked confused. "You literally saved my life, Kendal and I can't thank you enough" he said looking deep into her eyes. "If there's anything I could for you, anything just name it and it will be done." He said. "Anything; Well there's one thing." She said looking at him. "Can you ever forgive me for getting us into this mess? I mean, it's my fault we're stuck here and you got dengue fever. All I need from you is your forgiveness and I'll be fine" she said. He moved closer to her and took her hands in his and smiled, "It's not all your fault that we're stuck here. So I forgive you and like I said, it's going to be okay" he said as he rubbed small circles on the back of her hands. The tension between them was thick that it could have been cut with a pair of scissors. Until Kendal cleared her throat, and the tension was gone.

"So made you come looking for me in the first place." He asked trying to hide his disappointment causing Kendal to choke on a mango. "Are you okay?' Kick asked. "Hmm, yeah", she said wiping her mouth. "So?" he pressed. "Yeah, about that, I had a little too much to drink, the party got a little too loud so I left and decided to take a walk on the deck." She smiled knowing very well why she went on the deck. "And?" he pressed further. "Then, I heard a sound coming off a near by life boat so I went to check it out" she shrugged trying to play down her embarrassment. "Really. You? I wouldn't have pegged you for the Nancy Drew type." He laughed. "Nancy Drew? Seriously Kick? Since when does Kick Buttowski, know about Nancy Drew" she laughed loudly. "We all have our secrets" he said embarrassed. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." She smiled. "So are you going tell me what happened or are you going to avoid the question the whole night?" he smirked. Her smile almost completely disappearing, "I climbed aboard the life boat and then I saw you, I tried to wake you up when you thought that I was teddy bear and cuddled me." She smiled shyly remembering how good it felt to be in Kicks arms. Kick on the other hand had turned crimson remembering that he smelt Kendal's perfume, when he grabbed her. He cleared his throat, "See I told you it wasn't entirely your fault we're stuck here." She smiled as she looked at him.

"So missing your boyfriend, Ronaldo much?" he asked. Mentioning Ronaldo was like taking a dagger to the eye. "He's okay, I guess." She shrugged. "What do you mean?" Kick asked curiously. "I wouldn't have been on the cruise if we were still together." She said sadly. "You mean you broke up with him?" he asked, happy almost. "Yeah, college took it's toll on our relationship and we hardly ever saw each other, so the best thing was to end things." She said as a matter of factly. "So how about you Mr Daredevil" she teased. "What about me?" he shrugged. "Please, don't give me that. I read the local newspapers, KICK BUTTOWSKI WHIPPED!" she laughed. "It's not what sounds like" he said lying down. "Ha, it never is" she smiled. "Goodnight Kendal" he said closing his eyes. She felt a pang in her chest, _He didn't deny it_, she thought. "Goodnight Kick" she said sadly and closed her eyes and waiting to enter slumber land.

Later that night, it began to rain. Kick woke Kendal and they both went under the shelter. "This is not good" he said. "Ye..Yeah" Kendal replied, practically shivering. "Come here" he said pulling her close. "What?" she asked looking at him. "I won't bite…much" he smiled. She just gave him an eye roll. "Come one Kendal, the only way to stay warm is to exchange body heat" he said wagging his eye brows. "Funny" she deadpanned. "I'm kidding, but I'm serious though, we need to keep warm and the only way to do so is to cuddle, atleast" he said sincerely. She had no option he was right. She moved closer to him as he gently wrapped his arms around her, remembering what got them in this situation in the first place.

As they got comfortable with each others closeness, Kick whispered, "See I told you, I won't bite." All Kendal could do was hum as she closed her eyes. "Unless you ask me to" he said causing her to open her eyes wide. She was about to move as he held onto her, "I'm not letting you go" he whispered into her neck. They watched the rain put out their fire and the darkness grew and they fell asleep.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, it's been hectic. So to make up, this chapter is extra long

Kendal was the first to awake in the morning; she gently broke away from Kick's warm embrace. She looked around their camp and wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. She walked around picking up their belongings and noticed how beautifully the sun's rays bounced off the rain drops. She sat down on a nearby rock and stared at the beauty of Mother Nature. It was not the first time she found the island breathtaking and again wondered how it was not spoilt by the modern world. She thought back about the real reason she came to the reunion, Kick. Yes, she read of his success as a daredevil and had seen picture's of him grown into a hunk of beef, but she was in love with him and she had to know if he was still the same guy she fell in love with. She smiled, he definitely hasn't changed as much as she expected. He matured a little; she smirked as her thoughts went back to last night.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Kick cleared his throat behind her, "penny for your thoughts" he smirked sitting down besides her. "I think it will cost you a lot more than a penny Kick" she smiled. He looked out at the trees and said, "this place is unbelievable." "Yeah, I still can't get over it" she replied. He placed his hand over hers, gently caressing it. She looked down at their hands then to him and what she saw amazed her, he was smiling at the trees. Not wanting to make things awkward like the night before she pulled her hand from under his. Kick looked at her confused. "I'm going for a swim" she said excusing herself. "Hey Kendal" he called out looking down. "Hmm" she turned around. "I'm gonna find us something to eat." He said and walked away.

At the river, Kendal rid herself of her top and dove in, the water was perfect. The ambiance was incredible as she thought about Kick's behaviour. He was acting weird, and then she thought about possible side effects of the fever. "No, that couldn't be it!" she said out loud. After a good 20 minutes swimming around she got out and dressed. She made her way back to camp. Kick was eating a mango and pacing. "Hey there Mr Daredevil, fire walking?" she teased. He stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his mango, when he looked up at her.

"You asked me about the mystery woman in my life and I didn't give you an answer." He said nervously. She felt her heart drop, "hey, it's okay Kick. You don't have to say anything. I understand that you want to keep your private life private and her identity a secret so the paparazzi wouldn't hound her. I get it" she said smiling sadly. "No, you don't." he said. He started to pace again. "Why is it so difficult!" he mumbled. "I don't understand, Kick." She said. He walked up to her and took her hands into his as her heart pounded through her ears. "It's always been you!" he said whispered looking down at their joined hands.

Kendal couldn't quite hear what he had said. He let go of her hands and ran his hand over her cheek as Kendal found herself leaning into his huge hand, relishing the moment. His thumb gently caressed her lower lip as he leaned in to capture her lips. Kendal couldn't believe what was happening, Kick was kissing her. The kiss was slow and full of passion. Kick pulled her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues did a sensual dance; Kick's hand pressed the small of her back as the other cleared the hair from her face as he ran his hand gently down her neck. When they finally broke for air, Kick placed his forehead on hers, as they panted. "It's always been you" he said closing his eyes kissing the top of her head as he pulled her into a hug. Kendal couldn't believe her ears. She then broke away from his embrace and looked at him as she ran her hand on his face, "Kick, I l ….." she was interrupted by the sound of someone calling out her name. "Did you hear that?" he asked. "Yes, it sounds like" she said looking into Kicks' eyes in disbelief. "It's a rescue" he mumbled.

They ran down towards the beach and to their surprise, found their friends and family on the beach with about five search and rescue boats. Mr &amp; Mrs Perkins were the first to spot them, "Kendal, sweetheart" they called out as they ran towards her. "Mom, dad" she whispered and ran towards them. "I thought I'd never see you again" she cried. "Its okay sweetheart, everything's going to be okay" her father cooed. Mr and Mrs Buttowski did they same with Kick, even though they were adults a parents love for their child will never die.

Kendal and Kick were checked out by the coast guard paramedic, when their fathers came up to them, "hey kids, you two are the luckiest people alive. Did you know that?" Mr Buttowski asked. Kendal simply looked at Kick and replied, "Yeah, we know." "To have someone that was not willing to give up the search for you, I mean a love like that only comes once in a lifetime. You're lucky to have Ronaldo in your life sweetheart. He really loves you" Mr Perkins said. "Wait, what?" Kendal asked, stunned as she looked at her father. "Ronaldo?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes and Scarlet" Harold added looking at Kick, who looked like he lost his favourite toy. "These two never gave up the search for you two" Mr Perkins said. "And thank heavens they stood by us" Harold added. "There on their way to meet us now" said Mr Perkins. It wasn't long until the helicopter landed and Ronaldo came rushing through followed closely by Scarlet.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

"Kendal, thank heaven's your okay" he said as he pulled her away from everyone and wrapped himself around her. "Ronaldo" she whispered as she looked at Kick. "Oh, Hey Buttowski, glad you're okay" he said with venom dripping from his words. "Hey Ron-al-d" he managed as Scarlet jumped him. "Scarlet! What the hell?" he yelled. She paid no attention to what he said. "Kick, I was worried sick when they said you were missing, I had to get find you. I mean Kick Buttowski just doesn't disappear without telling his manager slash girlfriend" she said proudly. He pulled her away "Oh my urrrgh... for the last time, you are not my girlfriend! You're just my manager!" he said frustrated. She was stunned at Kick's outburst; thankfully they were away from everyone, so it wasn't as embarrassing. "Kick, you don't know what you're saying" she tried to play it down. Kick sighed as he saw the hurt etched on her face, "Scarlet, you know I don't like you like that, sure we fooled around but I can't see it going passed that. The only reason I came to this reunion was to get away from all this" he said waving his hands like a crazy person. "You don't mean that!" she said looking at her feet. "Don't do this, it's not going to work, not this time" he sighed. "Look thank you from helping find me but I this won't work, not this time" he said holding her hands. "You're going to have to find someone who loves you for you, fooling around isn't going to get you anywhere. It's time to grow up Scarlet" he said sadly. She wiped away the tears from her eyes, "You're right Kick, I just hope you're lucky enough to find someone that comes even close to me" she smiled holding her head up high. "Besides, I was too hot for you to handle anyways" she said proudly. Kick smiled knowing that being hard on her was the only way to get through to her. "So what do you say we high tail it out of this joint" he said looking at Kendal and Ronaldo. "Yeah, I'm sure you can't wait for a nice hot bath and a good home cooked meal" she teased. "You have no idea" he smiled.

"We'll ride together with Ronaldo and Kendall so that your folks can ride in the other chopper." She said as they made their way towards the crowd. They hopped into the chopper, Scarlet wanting a window seat leaving Kick next to Kendal and Ronaldo next to her. Kick and Kendal stole glances at each other the entire fight, he even caressed her hand at one stage. She couldn't help but smile, as her thoughts went back to their kiss earlier. It wasn't long until they reached the hospital; the coast guards insisted that they have a through examination before leaving.

"I'm sorry Miss Perkins, but there's nothing can do" the doctor told her. "Can't I come back tomorrow for the results?" she asked. "I'm afraid not, don't worry, you'll be out of here tomorrow" he said as he left. Both Kick and Kendal were admitted just for observation. He requested that Kick and Kendal have conjoined rooms so that she would be comfortable knowing that she knew someone.

The next morning, they were both discharged and sent home. The Buttowski's planned a "welcome home party" for Kick and so did the Perkins' except their idea of a party was an fancy dinner set at the country club. So they agreed to have their own parties.

Upon his arrival, Kick was greeted by his family and friends. The party was in full swing, people having a good time, music playing and so on, but Kick's mind wandered to Kendal. They never saw each other after they were admitted not even after they left the hospital. Kendal had the same thoughts, Ronaldo was smothering her and ignored the fact that they weren't a couple any longer and she began to loath his presence. She also found herself thinking of Kick and what's next. She needed to find out, "If only Ronaldo would just leave me alone!" she mumbled.

Kick on the other hand, had enough. He snuck out through the back unnoticed, hopped on his Harley and made his way to the country club. He wore his jacket, a baseball cap and glasses to avoid being recognised. he parked down the road from the entrance, he hopped the fence and carefully entered the club through the back. As he tiptoed through to the garden, and there he saw her. There she was sitting alone at the fountain, staring up at the sky. She wore a black knee length dress and had shawl draped over her shoulders covering her hands. He smiled remembering that she was infact nothing short of elegant, which is what he loves about her. "I love her" he whispers.

He tries to walk up to her, but he had to turn back because he saw Ronaldo approach her. "Kendal, what on earth are you doing outside?" Ronaldo asked. "I just needed to get away from all those people' she said walking away from him. "Well you need to come back inside" he demanded. "You don't get to tell me what to do!" she returned. "You are the reason why they are all here and you are my girlfriend! So you will do what I tell you to!" he gripped her shoulders and yelled. Kick wanted so badly to walk over to him and knock the daylights out of him. Kendal just laughed, "You are so deluded. You're just using this to get investors for your latest pet project. This isn't about me, it never was! Look just leave me alone before I go in there and burst this bubble that you live in!" she said brushing past him. He had no choice, knowing Kendal; she would be true to her word, so he just went back inside. Kick was proud of her. She sighed and sat on the bench near the fountain looking up at the stars. Kick tried desperately to get to her, but he was always blocked by either guests or caterers. He saw that she was walking away so he quickly followed along the shrub wall. He noticed that she was walking towards the party. He quickly plucked up the courage and walked up behind her and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards the shrub walls. Kendal had the shock of her life as she was pulled away. She couldn't even scream it was until she was against the wall did she manage to gather her voice. "Hey, what the hell…" she said as Kick covered her mouth and lead her to a secluded corner.

Once he had her alone, he made her face the wall, "I'm going to release you, but you cannot scream. Nod if you agree" he said disguising his voice. She nodded. "Good" he said smiling as he released her gently. She began panting aloud, "Who are you and what do you want from me?" she asked still facing the wall. "You!" he breathed onto her neck causing her to widen her eyes. "Kick" she whispered. "Yeah" he replied. She smiled and turned around and placed her hand over his heart "Are you trying to give me a heart attack" she asked. "Heart attack no! I just wanted to do this" he said as he gave her a deep passionate kiss. Kendal groaned into his mouth, "I missed you." "I missed you more" he said as they broke apart and placed his forehead on hers. "What are we doing Kick?" she asked breathlessly. "I don't know." He replied as they laughed in unison. "Kick, I.. I" she managed as Kick placed his hand over her mouth when he heard people coming towards them. "Quick, follow me" Kick said leading her towards the exit and Kendal didn't object. He pulled towards his Harley then climbed on. He held out his hand to her. Kendal looked at him, asking that knowing question. "Just trust me" was all he said and she took his hand and climbed on. He gave her his jacket and then started his bike as they rode off, leaving their unsuspecting guest behind.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all, finally getting somewhere. Enjoy. Will update by Monday if I can.

"So where are we going" she asked. He shrugged, "You'll see" He smiled. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as they rode off into the darkness towards the Mellowbrook forest.

They pulled up to a secluded cabin, in the middle of nowhere, "Where are we? This place is beautiful" Kendal said awestruck. "This is my hideaway" he said taking out his keys. "And why is this the first time I'm hearing of this" she asked walking up beside him. "This is where I come to be alone, especially before my major stunts. It's like my very own retreat, if you will" he said interlocking their hands. "No one knows about this place, not even Gunther" he whispered. He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, "This is now our place" he smiled. She looked at him teary eyed then hugged him tightly, "I love you" she sobbed. It was unexpected to Kick, but he knew those were the words he longed to hear from her. He then kissed her head, "I love you too" he breathed. They stood in each others arms for what felt like hours until Kick broke their embrace, "come on let's go inside" he said as he escorted her to the door, he reached for the keys and unlocked the door then opened it. He stepped back and carried Kendal, she shrieked in laughter as Kick carried her over the threshold.

He placed her down as he closed the door behind them. Kendal was taking in the beauty of the cabin, it was a simple cabin on the outside but the interior was something else entirely. It held the cosiness of a cabin but it also boasts modern architecture. There was gorgeous chandelier hanging from the ceiling over a spiral staircase, which would make House and Home magazine jealous. There was an open plan kitchen, which lead to the lounge. It had two couches, which were to die for, definitely imported. He had two small ottomans on either side of the couches; there was no coffee table, just a large shag carpet in the middle leading to the fireplace. Above the fireplace was a huge tv. As she walked further past the threshold, she saw the kitchen was nothing short of impressive, holding all the latest gadgets and gismos. All of this was on a single floor. She also noticed a few picture frames on the wall, probably family, as she was brought out of her thoughts by Kick. Would you like something to eat, drink maybe?" he asked as he walked passed her. "Hmmm, oh sorry, yeah, something to drink would be fine" she smiled. "Good" he said as he made his way to the kitchen. "Please don't be a stranger, feel free to look around" he urged. She smiled as she walked into the lounging area; she kicked off her shoes and stepped onto the carpet. She moaned inwardly as her feet touched the luscious softness of the carpet. She slowly walked over to the picture frames. The first held a picture of Kick and his family, the second was off Kick and Gunther, the third was Kick with his idols, Rock Callahan, Billy Stumps and Dirt bike Mike. She smiled seeing how happy Kick looked. He had a framed picture of his first movie but what caught her off guard was a frame that was on the tallboy below, a picture of Kick and her smiling at each other. This must have been taken in their senior year. "I remember this" she whispered. She thought back and remembered that she and Kick was actually having a decent conversation when Ronaldo interrupted Kick and they didn't speak to each other afterwards. "Ronaldo" she whispered as she thought of the people they left without mentioning a thing to.

"Hey Kick, do you have a phone I could use, 'coz I don't have mines" she asked. "Yeah sure, you'll find it in the bedroom. It's unregistered so they won't be able to track or trace it" he said while frothing milk for the cappuccinos. "Thanks" she smiled. "Incase you were wondering, the bedroom is upstairs, just take the spiral staircase" he smiled one of those smiles that made her weak in the knees. "Right" she replied. She walked towards the staircase and admired the chandelier. "I got that from Gordy" he said leaving their cappuccinos on the island. "Gordy?" she asked amused. "Yeah, he lost a bet" Kick shrugged. "A bet? Though he does have good taste" she said as she walked up the stairs. "Yeah he said something about it being custom made in Paris especially for him so I thought it would be a great prize for a bet" Kick said holding the railing of the staircase. "Hurry back" he smiled that smile. "Okay" she said.

Kendal entered his bedroom and couldn't believe her eyes. It was indescribable, a fireplace, fully carpeted, Egyptian cotton linen. It was warm and inviting. And to think all of this belongs to Kick Buttowski, Daredevil extraordinaire.

She found the phone and dialled her mother,

_"Hi mum, sorry I didn't say anything before leaving but I just couldn't handle being around people. I just had to get away. Yeah, I'm sorry for saying anything to anyone." _She explained to her mum as she made her way downstairs. _"Don't worry about me mum, look there's something I have to tell you, Ronaldo and I are no longer together. Yes we broke up ages ago. He's just too controlling. Yes, please don't let him take advantage of this situation"_ she was now downstairs making her way towards Kick. "_Yes mum, I'm perfectly safe. I'm at a friends place. I'll probably be here for the night"_ she said as she ran her fingers down his face. He revelled at her touch. _"I love you mum, tell dad not to worry, I'm okay. I got to go now. Bye"_ she said as she hung up.

Kick pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist, "So you're staying the night?" he asked suggestively. "Hmm I hope it's not a problem" she said throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh it's a huge problem" he said kissing her. "Really" she asked between kisses. "Yeah" he said as she pulled away. "And why's that?" she deadpanned. "Well, you see" he said running his fingers down her face and then tracing her collar bone, "I was thinking we could stay a while" as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. Kendal shivered at his touch; she was literally on cloud nine, "Hmmmm we could" she said in a deep sultry voice. "But you have to call Gunther and ask him to cover for you" she said as she looked at him. "Why?" he asked. "I don't want this" she said placing her hand over his heart; "on the front page of every magazine and newspaper tomorrow, besides if it did, it just wouldn't be for the right reasons" she said as she pecked his lips. He smiled, "I like the way you think. And you're right; our private life should be private. Okay tell you what, you get comfortable, wherever that may be and I'll make the call" he smiled cheekily and picked up the phone.

After a few minutes Kick returned, "I called Gunther aaaaannnd…" he stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw dropped to the floor, Kendal was in one of his jumpsuits except she made it look hotter than hot. "I found this and I thought I'd try it on" she said shyly. "Say something" she said turning crimson. "You look… Wow. Sexy" he said still stuck. "Our cappuccinos are getting cold" Kendal blushed. "Yeah right sorry" he said moving towards the island. "I spoke to Gunther. I had to apologise like a hundred times before he could agree to help us" he said. "So you told him about us" she asked taking the cup from Kick. "I had to, so Jackie could be the friend that you spoke to and Gunther will tell Scarlet about me needing time to myself for recovery and so on" he explained. She smiled and took a sip, "hmm this is amazing" she moaned. "Yeah, it's something I picked up when I was in Italy" he said. "It's delicious" she moaned taking another sip. "So Kick, you and Scarlet" she started. "She's my manager, that's it. We were never official and she became clingy and a lot like Jackie in some ways which annoyed me, but other than that it's strictly professional and thanks to our island adventure, I finally managed to convince her that there was nothing there in the first place. That's exactly why I came to the reunion cruise in the first place, to get away from all of that. It's pretty much what you went through with Ronaldo" he explained.

Please Follow, Add to fav's or review.. Whichever


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all, Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy. Will update by Monday if I can.

They cuddled near the fireplace and spent hours just talking. They fell asleep in each others arms. They next morning, Kick awoke first and watched Kendal sleep. She looked angelic, he thought as he smiled. He went into the kitchen to make breakfast for his girlfriend. He decided to make pancakes, with maple syrup and coffee. She awoke to the heavenly smell of waffles as she made her way to the kitchen. "Hmmm that smells divine" she moaned as she hugged him from behind. "Well, I do owe you for saving my life, so consider this of things to come" he smiled. She placed a kiss on his cheek, "thank you," she smiled. "Why?" he asked turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist. "For just being you" she said. "So that's a good thing?" he asked teasingly. "It's one of the things that makes me crazy about you" she smiled throwing her arms around his neck. He slowly captured her lips and kissed her with every ounce of passion that he had within him and she responded equally if not more. There kiss lasted, what felt like an eternity and when they broke they smiled at each other until Kick spoke, "let's eat before these get cold" holding her hand he pulled her to the table and they had breakfast, stealing touches and glances as they ate and enjoyed each other's company.

After breakfast they decided to take a walk through the woods as Kick showed her more of his secret retreat. Kendall realized that the more they spoke the deeper she was falling in love with Kick, she was brought out of the thoughts when Kick suggested they go for a ride deeper into the countryside. "So whatcha' say; a ride through the countryside from my point of view?" he asked. "Sounds great but what do mean your point of view?" she asked sceptically. "You'll see" he said grabbing his biking gear and a spare set Kendal. "Suit up, we're going dirt biking" he said handing her the helmet. "You're kidding me right?" she deadpanned. "Come on, try it, I promise you'll love it!" he begged. She couldn't say no especially since he's making one of those faces, "fine, I'll do it but only because I love you" she said suiting up. Kick was grinning like a fool, "I finally get it!" he said looking at her. "Get what?" she asked confused. "Love really does make people do crazy things" he said as he straddled his dirt-bike. Kendal climbed on and she wrapped around his waist, "Let's go buster!" she demanded and with that Kick took off into the woods. At first Kendal held on to Kick for dear life but she began to enjoy the feel the further they rode. After an hour, they pulled up to a gas station. "Would you like something to drink?" Kick smiled. "Yeah, get me a cheetah chug" she replied wiping the smile off Kick's face. "Yeah make it a large" she said taking off her helmet. "Okay" he said and walked into the store. He caught a glimpse of the downpour outside and began to worry about Kendal. A few minutes later he stepped out and almost dropped the drinks he held. He never in his wildest dreams, would he ever imagine the sight of Kendal riding his dirt bike. "Hop on" she said. "But… How?" was all he could manage. "Do you want to stay here and get drenched?" she deadpanned. "Huh…no" he nodded. "Then hop on" she said. "Can you…?" he asked. "Oh please Clarence, it's a piece of cake" she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her take off was flawless and Kick was more than impressed, she pulled up at the stop sign, when an old couple pulled up next to them and rolled down the window, "you younglings best take care now, the rain ain't letting up." He advised. "Thank you sir" Kick and Kendal said lifting their visors surprising the old couple. "Look honey, it's Kick Buttowski" he told his wife, who began waving. "Don't worry sir, Kick is in safe hands" Kendal smiled at the old couple as Kick blushed. "She's a keeper sonny" the old man smiled. "She sure is, sir" Kick said as he tightened his hold on Kendal giving her chills as they pulled away.

Kendal was not holding back and Kick was enjoying this new side of her. As the rain poured, they began picking up a lot of mud; Kendal intentionally drove through water patches catching Kick off guard on a few occasions as she laughed.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked as they pulled up at the cabin. "It's wasn't that bad" she said looking unfazed as she climbed off. "So you didn't like it?" he asked uncertain. "Oh, I loved it" she said undoing her jacket causing Kick to smirk. "Really? 'Coz your face says otherwise" he asked as he pushed the bike into the garage and Kendal followed. "Trust me, I enjoyed it!" She said as she continued to open the remaining gear handing it to Kick. "Okay, I believe you" he said sarcastically. "I'm cold" she said as rubbed her hands catching Kick's attention. He walked up to her, "I'm sorry, why don't you head inside and take hot shower. It helps after a cold run like that" he said. "Okay" she nodded and turned to walk away. Kick was about to clean the bike when Kendal grabbed his hand and then gave him a smouldering kiss. "That's how much I enjoyed it" she said as she turned and walked away leaving Kick speechless. "Wow" he whispered.

An hour later, Kick walks into the cabin and finds Kendall sitting on the bed and rubbing moisturizer on her legs. "Hey" he greeted shyly. "Hey" she smiled. "Did you enjoy your shower?" he asked as he grabbed a towel. "Yeah, it was amazing" she replied. "Good, I'm gonna go..." he said signalling to the bathroom. "Oh okay" she smiled at Kick's shyness.

A few minutes later Kick emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but his towel, the water droplets cascading down his chest. He found that Kendal was no longer sitting on the bed but rather she was standing at the balcony door and watching the rain as she brushed her hair. He walked up behind her, "penny for your thoughts" he whispered. She smiled as she inhaled his scent, "Do you remember the last time it rained" she asked. "How could I forget?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him as he kissed her neck. She moaned inwardly as his warm lips made contact with her skin. He slowly kissed her behind her ear as he gently leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was slow yet sensual; it quickly became heated as Kick picked her up and pinned her against the glass door as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Please Follow, Add to fav's or review.. Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all, Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy. Will update by Monday if I can.

It was the first time that they did more than just kiss; Kick was relentless with his assault to which Kendall retaliated with the same vigor. Kendal could feel Kick's growing "excitement" through his towel as thrust his hips into hers. "Lets ….go ….to …the …. Bedroom…" Kendall moaned between kisses. "Are….you ….sure? Coz …I...Won't…be…able…to…stop" he replied while kissing her neck. She pulled back and held his face, "ready as I'll ever be Kick, I love you" she panted. That was all Kick needed to hear as she led him to the bedroom. Kick stopped her at the edge of the bed as he kissed her softly as he undid her bathrobe. As it fell, Kendal could feel Kick smile as he pulled her close and their bodies were pressed up against each other. She ran her hands down his back and traced the contours of his muscles 'til she reached his towel and she removed the only material that separated them. She smiled as she felt Kick's member press against her stomach. Kicks hand gently caressed her ass as he picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. They kissed passionately as he cupped her breasts and gently massaged them. Kendal let out a deep moan as he caressed her nipples with his thumb. He kissed her neck then her jaw then moved to her collar-bone and ever so gently to her breasts. He licked her nipple slowly as he let the tip of his tongue circle her erect bud while his hand worked the other, drawing an almost feral moan from Kendal. He descended slowly to her abdomen leaving a trail of open mouth kisses. He placed his hands on her legs and slowly moved them apart causing Kendal to turn away from him in embarrassment. "Babe, you're beautiful….all of you" he said as he kissed her inner thigh. He came up and kissed her passionately, "I love you, you have nothing to be afraid of" he assured her as he went down to his desired destination. He placed open mouth kisses on her inner thighs moving towards her womanhood. He ran a finger through her folds, causing her to buck. He then stretched her folds and awed at her womanhood, "beautiful" he whispered as he ran his tongue from her entrance to her clit, causing Kendal to clench. He let the tip of his tongue linger on her clit, teasing her. Then did the unexpected; he placed base of his tongue on her clit and rocked it back and forth. Kendal was beginning to see stars as the rough texture of his tongue rubbed against her clit, it was definitely a new sensation that she could get used to. Kick then let the tip of his tease her entrance now and then. He picked up his pace bringing Kendal crashing as he gladly licked her excitement. She was grasping for air as Kick lay beside her and started kissing her neck. She turned towards him and pulled him for a deep kiss, to which she leaned onto him and then straddled him catching Kick's member in between her pussy and his abdomen. He was huge, to say the least and her slickness caused his cock to easily find its way between her folds pressing against her now overly sensitive clit. Kick moaned in her mouth as he felt her slickness drench his member; she rocked his member, smiling into his mouth as they kissed. He held her hips, and with his thumbs, he started to gently rub little circles near the area were their bodies met. Their needs grew with every passing second as Kick turned them over, he was now on top. He positioned himself to enter her, as he kissed her. He could feel his head forcing its way into her as Kendal tossed her head back arching into him. He closed his eyes and continued to push into her. "Oh my gggg….." Kendal moaned as she bit into Kick's shoulder. Kick pulled out of her until only his head was inside her, he slowly started to thrust into her, he wouldn't go in too deep knowing that he hurt her; so he gently rocked his hips back and forth building a steady pace. He could see Kendal was starting to enjoy the feel of it because she started urging him to go faster to which he obliged. She was loosening up; he could feel it as he pumped her as ecstasy got the better of him.

In one thrust he plunged fully into her, "fuck" he cursed as he fell onto Kendal's shoulder. Kendal screamed and grasped, clawing his back as she froze. They didn't move for what seemed like an eternity. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Kick whispered as he tried to find his bearings. "Its okay Kick" she cooed whilst rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to hurt you" he moaned into her neck. He was about to pull out of her, when she held him in place. "Look at me" she said holding his face to her. "It only hurt at that moment, I'm fine. I promise" she assured him by lovingly kissing him. When they broke away, "I won't be fine if you don't start moving though" she said playfully. "Are you sure?" he asked concerned. "I love you Kick and if you're hurting me, I'll tell you, I promise" she said. "Promise?" he asked. "Yes" she replied. She gently clenched around his throbbing member, urging him to move and he did, though this time he was being cautious. He's thrusts were deep but agonizing slow. He kissed Kendal with every ounce passion that was within him and Kendal was more than enjoying this side of Kick. As they continued their dance, Kick was building momentum as his thrusts came quicker and shallow. "Faster Kick" Kendal urged and again he obliged. He started to plunge into her. He stared deep into her eyes as his hips plunged into her, she held onto him for dear life as she exploded on him. He slowed his thrusts to ease her out of her climax and waited as she opened her eyes and found him staring deep into hers as he smiled the smile that made her weak in the knees.

"Kick did you?" she asked as she realised that he was still inside of her and still throbbing. He just smiled and kissed her. She flipped them over as she started to rock him. She was determined to give him the pleasures that he had given her, if not, more. He held her breasts as she rode him. He intended to give her more orgasms than one of his own. He placed his thumb over her enlarged clit and rubbed furiously and within a few thrusts she came harder. She was literally oozing with juices and Kick relished the feeling and knew that he couldn't keep it up for long. He came up and kissed her senseless. "How is this even possible?" she breath into his mouth. "I want this a day to remember" he smiled cockily. "How will I ever forget this? I'm making love to the man I love" she smiled. He was taken aback by the love in her eyes then he gently flipped them and gave her exactly what she wanted, he began to make love to her. He kissed her lovingly as he started to work her. He kissed her neck, biting and nipping at her collar-bone as he fucked her deep. She began to moan his name loudly as he began to propel faster into her. He was at an end as his thrusts became sloppy; he placed his hand on her clit and latched on to her nipple. He tugged on her nipple as she plummeted into oblivion and this time taking him with her. He erupted deep within her and after a few jerks he pulled out of her. She relished the feeling of the warm cum within her. Kick pulled her to him and held her in his arms as they both almost instantly fell asleep exhausted from their lovemaking.

Please Follow, Add to fav's or review.. Thanks :)


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for the excruciating wait, but things were quite hectic for me. This is the second last chapter to the story. Hope you enjoy.

The next morning Kendal awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She smiled as the memories came flooding through. She needed to go to the bathroom and found her bathrobe which was lying on the floor. At first she took a few steps and experienced the side effects of their lovemaking and boy was she sore. She hobbled to the bathroom and a few minutes later made her way to the kitchen. "Morning you" Kick said as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Hey" she smiled like a mad hatter. "I take it you slept well last night" Kick teased. "Oh yeah, your bed was amazingly comfortable" she returned as she sipped her coffee. Kick smiled as he kissed her from behind, "You were amazing last night" he complimented. Kendal blushed, "you weren't so bad yourself." "I made us breakfast" he said he made his way to the fridge.

Kendal noticed that she wasn't the only one that has after-effects of last night, so she teased, "So what happened to you last night? Hurt yourself?" He played along, "actually I was attacked by this really sexy banshee and she had her way with me" he smirked sipping his oj. "Really now? Because I had a similar attack but my attacker was this hunky piece of meat, really delicious to eat. " Kendal said with a naughty smile. "Oh yeah. So did you eat?" he teased as he placed the plate of food on the counter. "More like he ate and I … well you know how it goes" she smirked as she sat down. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck "good morning" he whispered. "Hmmmm good morning yourself" she moaned. "Had a good rest?" he asked kissing below her ear. "The best in ages" she said as she bit her bottom lip then turned around to face him. He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, and whispered "great, me too" and pulled her in for a deep sensual kiss.

After a few minutes of intense making out, they pulled apart grasping for air, "We better eat before the food get cold" Kendal smiled. "I'm not in the mood to eat anymore" he smirked. Kendal snapped out of her daze and picked up a piece of watermelon and took a bite as Kick watched. The juice from the melon leaked down her mouth and fell between her breasts and as she reached to clean the spill, Kick caught her hand and hungrily licked the delicious spillage as Kendal dropped the melon she was holding and gripped Kick's head as he latched onto her nipples. Kick made his way up to her neck. "Hmmm Kick let's take this into the bedroom" Kendal protested but was fighting a losing battle because Kick was assaulting her senses and had already opened her bathrobe. "I want you right here and now" Kick said almost demandingly as he picked her up and placed her on the island. He pushed the stuff off the island as he plunged into Kendal without warning as she grasped loudly. He plunged into he pushed her as her legs wider apart, thrusting deeper. "Kick" was all Kendal could manage as he covered her mouth with his. He continued to ram into her until she came, screaming. Kick slowed his movements to gentle helping her come down from her high and prolonging it further. He could feel her inner walls massaging his member. He jerked in her causing her to bite his lower lip moaning into his mouth. "No, you don't he smirked. Last night I was merely a gentleman, I made love to you, but now" he said picking her up and he slide impossibly deeper as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her towards the fireplace, "I'm gonna make you mine" he said as he gently placed her on the rug in front of the fireplace. He placed her legs over his shoulders and began to move his hips in small circular movements as he gently grew bolder and moved harder. Kendal flinched at the sudden move but slowly began to revel at the fell of him. Kick continued his conquest that they both enjoyed immensely and then after a while they both were in ecstasy and was overcome with mind blowing orgasms.

They spent the rest of the morning lying in front of the fire as the rain pounded outside. Kendal's head was lying upon Kicks chest as her legs intertwined with his. He gently caressed her back as they lay there lazily. "Who would have thought that we would be here in this moment" she mumbled tracing one of his scars. "Hmm would you believe it if I said I did?" he replied catching Kendal off guard. "I know it sounds cliché but back when we where younger, I always knew we'd eventually be together. Each time we argued about something, I would go out and create some insane stunt and that scar you're touching stemmed from our blow out at prom. I was so pissed; I drove my bike off Dead Man's drop" he laughed. "That's not funny Kick; we both pushed each other to the limits that night. I still can't remember why though" she looked up at him confused. "How could you? I was pissed off at the fact that you went with Ronaldo even though he cheated on you" he sighed. "Kick I …" she tried but Kick stopped her "I was going to ask you out" he confessed. "I'm sorry, I.. don't know what to say" she smiled sadly. "Would it be too late to tell you that I broke up with Ronaldo just because I was holding out for you to ask me to Prom, but then you didn't and he apologised and asked for a second chance. So I chickened out and went with the safer option at the time" she said looking down. "Hey it looks like we both have done things we regret" he said pulling her up as he comforted her. "I guess" she said as she nuzzled he head in the crook of his neck. "I guess with the time we spent over the years readied us for this moment" she smiled and placed a kiss on his neck and wrapping her hands tightly around him. "I finally have you in my life and I'm never letting you go" he said possessively as they lay there in a comforting silence as they heard the rain slow down.

After showering and finally having their breakfast, well in this case late lunch. "Babe I'm going to call home and assure them I'm alive and well taken care off" she told Kick as she picked up the phone. "You should definitely do that before they send out an even bigger search party" he laughed.

"Hello" came the voice from the end of the line.

Hi, Kendal replied unable to identify the voice.

"I'm sorry, but if you're looking for the Perkins', then I'm afraid you'll have call another day" the voice replied.

"I don't understand, It's Kendal Perkins'" Kendal replied.

"Miss Perkins, my apologies. It's Honey Buttowski, We have been trying to get a hold of you. I'm sorry sweetie but your parents were in an accident" Honey replied sadly.

"What, how…When?" she managed as her voice broke with each word.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it happened last night. You dad is okay but I'm afraid your mum isn't doing too well" Honey told her.

"Oh my God" she broke down.

Kick saw her lose balance and caught her.

"Hello, I'm sorry but she'll have to call you back" Kick took the phone and spoke.

"Kick is that you?" Honey asked.

"Mum, what are you….. Never mind Kendal just lost balance and I" he stammered.

"Kick, honey, take her to the hospital as soon as possible" Honey told him then dropped the line.

"Kendal, babe. Hey drink this" he said giving her a glass of water. "We need to go back" she said groggily. "I know I sorted things out so we can leave right away" he said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Come let's go" he said helping her up. "You're in no condition to ride back so I called us a cab" he said ushering her out the door.

The ride back was quite, Kick held Kendal in his arms as she sobbed. Once they reached the hospital Kick helped her out and hugged her, "I'm not going in with you. I don't think it would be a good idea if we went in together, especially since Ronaldo's here" he said pointing towards Ronaldo's car. "The last thing I would want is for him to cause a scene especially since it's your parents are here" he said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you" she nodded. "I'm here if you need me" he said letting her go. "I love you Kick" she said as she walked in towards the hospital.

Kendal made her way to the ICU after she enquired at desk. She didn't ask about their condition because all she wanted was to see them. She turned the corner and saw her father a wheel chair staring through the glass into the ICU along with her sister, Ronaldo and other family members. "Dad" she whispered as she kneeled down. "Kendal, sweetheart, I'm so sorry" he cried as he looked up at his wife. She finally had the courage to look through the glass. Kendal's world shook as she saw her mother, lying there, connected to multiple machines. Her face disfigured from all the cuts and bruises. Kendal placed a hand over her mouth and ran out. She found herself standing on the balcony crying uncontrollably. Her mother was so full of life, always bubbly and jovial and to see her motionless, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her parents were total opposites, her father was a boring nerd while her mother always fun. Things she sees between Kick and herself. After calming down, her sister came through, "Kendal, sweetie?" she called as Kendal lifted her eyes to see her sister there. "Why?" was she could manage as the tears flowed once again. Her sister looked at her and gave her a weary shrug, "the doctors say they are trying there best."

"Come on; let's go see her, maybe if you spoke to her then…." She said. Kendal nodded and stood up hugging her sister. "Sorry to interrupt" a voice came from behind, "Oh, Hi Ronaldo, I'll leave you too alone" she excused herself.

Please excuse my errors. R&amp;R please. I would love feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

Firstly, apologies for the long wait. It has been a hectic few months and time flies when you're busy. Secondly, thank you to all who R&amp;R much appreciated. This is last chapter(possibly) will see. Hopefully i can get some inspiration for The one that got away and update that as well.

Ronaldo stood behind her with a face that was unreadable, "Where were you?" he asked, almost demanding. "You left without a word, your guests where quite disappointed that you ran out in the middle of the party" he finished. "This is not the time Ronaldo" she sighed. "When is it ever the time Kendal? I saved your life! You owe me everything!" he said in hushed yet demanding voice. "Excuse me?" she asked turning to meet his piecing gaze. "That's right, I own you" he said staring her down. "I don't which planet you're from, but I'm not your prize or treasure! You got that?" she sternly. "YES you are!" he grit his teeth grabbing her hand. Kendal tried breaking free of his clutches but couldn't, "let go Ronaldo" she said. "Never! I will not let loose you to the likes of him" he said ruffling her. Kendal was taken aback by this. "What are you surprised that I know you fucked HIM?" he asked as his voice dripped with venom. "But you know what, I'm glad you've got it out of your system so now you can move on with me" he said. "He's twice the man you'll ever be and I love him, something that you'll never know what it feels like" she said smirking unknowing it will piss him off. "What did you say to me?" he asked. "You heard me. I love him and I will never stop fighting to be with him" she said. "We'll see about that" he said pulling her towards the exit. "Where are we going?" she asked. "I've arranged for a friend to take us out of the country" he answered. "You can't do that!" she almost demanded. "You've forced my hand" he said. "NO! I won't let you get away with this!" she yelled. "If you know what's best, you'd keep quiet and come with me now or else there will be consequences for your actions" he threatened. Kendal struggled to get out of his grasp. He pulled her through out of the hospital but unknown to them they were being watched. A black SUV pulled up in front of them. He pushed Kendal inside and jumped in afterwards and the vehicle pulled away.

At the airport they made their way to the private hanger. Kendal never stopped resisting to Ronaldo's frustration. "In a few minutes this will all behind us and we can start our new life together" he said sounding like a demented person. Kendal was horrified, "How can you even do this?" she asked. "I will not lose you to him, if I can't have you no one will" he spat. "This is not you Ronaldo" she pleaded. "ENOUGH! GET INSIDE NOW" he demanded. Kendal shuddered at his tone and slowly climbed into the jet. "Captain get us airborne NOW!" he demanded. "We're backed up with air traffic sir" the captain tried to explain. Ronaldo stalked him and asked, "Am I paying you for excuses? The captain didn't take likely to his threat, "Sir, with all due respect, I never signed up to be implicated in anything illegal, we will leave according to the flight schedule, which is within the next half hour, so if I were you, I'd relax and try to calm Miss Perkins" he said calmly and walked away. Ronaldo knew he was right, he kicked a crate in frustration and just as he bordered the jet a bike came flying through the hanger and rammed into the side of the jet.

After the panic subsided and dust settled, Kendal used this as an opportunity to escape so she jumped out of the jet and was about to run when Ronaldo grabbed her wrist. "NO you don't" he said. She struggled to no avail. "Let go" she cried. He grumbled at his henchman, "well don't just stand there, secure the area!" "And you, Captain, how long before we can take off?" he demanded. "I'm sorry sir but the damage is too extensive to leave anytime soon. I'll have one of the mechanics take a look." The captain deadpanned. Just then the goons returned, "Sir the area is secured" the goons reported. "Well don't just stand there, make sure we're out of here in the next hour! ORELSE!" he threatened. "Yes sir!" the replied and retreated.

After the goons were out of sight, Ronaldo grabbed Kendal and pulled her against him, "I hope you're happy, you'll never see your family again." "Get off me, YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" she yelled. "HAHAHAHA, do you think I'll let you go back to BUTTOWSKI? HUH? I'D RATHER KILL YOU MYSELF BEFORE I LET HIM HAVE YOU!" he threatened. "Ha the jokes on you Ronaldo! He already had me, ALL OF ME! And I LOVE HIM! There's nothing you can do that can take it away from me" she confessed. Ronaldo was glaring murderously at her. He pulled out his glock 45 and pushed it against her head. "I always keep to my word" he scowled. Just as he placed his finger on the trigger Kick came flying through and kicked the gun away knocking both Ronaldo and Kendal over. Kendal dropped to the floor and bumped her head rendering her unconscious.

"You'll never lay a hand on her as long as I live" Kick spat. He lunged at Ronaldo and started beating the daylights out of him. Rage fuelled as he thought of all the things Ronaldo had said and done to Kendal. Ronaldo was literally unconscious when the felt something tugging on his shoulders pulling him off. "Mr Buttowski, it won't help Miss Perkins if we have to arrest you for murder. Please let us take it from here" the police officer said as Kick came to his senses. "That's it son, nice and easy" he said ask he ushered Kick away. "Why don't you go over to the paramedics and let them have a look at you" he said and called the paramedic over to Kick.

As they tended to Kick, he had time to cool off. "Where's Kendal?" Kick asked the paramedic. "She's been taken to the ER" he said. "WHAT?" Kick panicked. "She was unconscious when we found her, so our head gave her a once over and had her taken to the ER" the paramedic said as he finished wrapping Kick's wrist. "I need to go to her now" Kick said getting off the ambulance. "Not so fast son. We still need your statement" the Chief said. "Well that can wait until I've seen Kendal!" Kick said agitated. "I understand son, but I'm sure Ms Perkins is fine and I'm positive you don't want Mr Ronaldo there to walk free after what he did to her, now do we?" The chief asked. "I want him to rot in prison for the rest of his miserable existence" Kick said dangerously low. "So do I son, now please lets get this over with and then you can go to Ms Perkins" he said. "Fine" Kick said.

After giving an in-depth account of what transpired Kick made his way to the ER. "Hi, I'm Clarence Buttowski, a while ago a women, Kendal Perkins, was brought in here by the paramedics, I need to see her" Kick asked demandingly. "And how are you related to her?" asked the receptionist. "She's my girlfriend" he answered with conviction. "I'm sorry Mr Buttowski, but you can't go in there. We have contacted her next of kin and we were given strict instructions not to allow t see her until they arrived." She sad sadly looking at Kick's crestfallen face. Kick nodded defeated and made his way to the seating area, thinking that this was his entire fault that she's in this position, "what if's" going through his mind a mile a minute as he's eyes closed from the exhaustion of the days events and the painkillers he had taken.

Kick woke when he felt hand on his shoulder. Then the person sat down beside him. "Hey Kick" they voice spoke. He looked up to see Kendal's sister look at him with warmth, "I heard what happened and we are forever in your debt for saving her" she said hugging Kick. "Come on let's go see her" she said taking his hand and pulling him towards the door. She lead him to a private suite, "go in, I know it's you who she wants to see first" she said and ushered him in. He turned around; "thank you" he said sincerely and walked in.

As the door opened he came in full view on her, sitting up and staring out the window in deep thought, she looked beautiful he thought. "Hey" she smiled shyly bringing him out of his thoughts. "Hey yourself" he smiled and made his way over to her slowly. He stood beside her and cupped her face running his thumb across her cheek delicately, "I thought I almost lost you today" he confessed. Kendal could see the fear etched on his face, "I'm not going anywhere" she said trying to reassure him. "I love you Kendal, I… I… for once in my life I was.. I was scared when I held the gun to your head.. I.. I would never forgive myself If anything happened to you" he confessed his vulnerability showing. This was the first time that she had ever seen him like this, which made her fall deeper in love with him. "I'm okay Kick, I'm going anywhere even if you begged me to" she said pulling him down and capturing his lips with hers.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, "hey guys, I'm sorry to intrude but I thought I should let you know that mom is asking for you" her sister said. "What, okay I'm coming" she said pulling herself from the bed. She was a little dazed for a moment as Kick held her, "Are you okay?" he asked concern etched in his voice. "Yeah, just woke up to fast, that's all. The doctors say it's just a concussion" she said as he helped her up into the wheelchair. He pushed her and her sister took the chair from him. She gripped his hand and looked up pleadingly, "Please don't let me do this alone" she asked and he smiled, "never again." Her sister smiled and stepped away and let him push Kendal to the ICU.

"Mom" her voice broke looking at her mother, Kick standing behind her supporting her with her with his hands on her shoulders. "Ken…" she coughed. "Shhhhh.. mom don't speak. Save your strength" Kendal sobbed. "Kick" her mother looked up at Kick. "That's right Mrs Perkins" he assured and she smiled. "I always knew you two would find a way back to each other" she said in laboured breath. "Mom, please" Kendal tried to calm her mother. "Promise me" she coughed terribly. Kendal was on her feet brushing her hands through her mothers hair trying helplessly to calm her. "Promise me you'll take care of her" she rasped. Kick took her hand in his and kneeled beside her, "I love your daughter very much, and I will never leave her. Even if she begged me to" he said mimicking Kendal's words from earlier. "Thank you" she rasped and looked at Kendal. "He's good for you, don't let him get away." Kendal could only wipe away the tears flowing freely. "I love you Kendal, don't ever forget that. I'll always be with you" she said holding both Kick and Kendal's hands.

"I want to see your father and sisters; and Kendal, don't let your father blame himself. This is how it was meant to be" she said as Kendal broke into loud sobs.

Kick took his queue and escorted Kendal outside. He held her in his arms and let her pour out all her emotions. She felt safe in his arms and he held her there until they saw her sister coming out of the ICU with an expression of grief. She looked up at Kendal and shook her head negatively. Kendal turned in Kicks arms and cried knowing that her mother was no more.


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you have enjoyed this journey as much as I did.

I do not own Kick Buttowski. If i did it would be still running.

1 MONTH LATER

Kick battled with himself, the thought of heading back to LA and leaving Kendal to go NY, broke him in two. He had the best month of his adult life with Kendal and the thought of moving away was a stab to his heart. After her mother was laid to rest, he and Kendal spent the reminder of their days at Kick's cabin.

On the day before his departure he Kendal took a soothing walk in the woods enjoying the scenery. They came to an opening near the lake, when Kick spoke; "Babe, I've been thinking" he started. "Thinking? Well this ought to be good" she teased. "I have to head back to LA tomorrow and I hate the fact that you will be in New York. And I know we can try and make this long distance work but…" he trailed off looking at his feet. Kendal's smirk faded since he sounded as if he was breaking up with her, "are you breaking up with me?" she asked in a small voice. Kick looked up as if he'd been slapped, "What?" he asked disbelievingly. She turned away from him, trying miserably to hide the hurt from him. He took the opportunity and hot down on one knee, "I'll never leave you in fact, if you look at me you'll know why" he said smiling. She still refused to look at him shaking her head negatively. "Babe, I love you so much and I can't leave tomorrow not knowing what the future holds for us, but what I do know is that I want you with me, by my side each step of the way. I'd rather jump off Dead man's drop than let you go, so babe, please look at me" he pleaded. She still didn't budge. "KENDAL" he said almost demandingly which made her turn slowly. She had her eyes closed as the tears flowed down her porcelain skin. "Good, now look at me" he said softly. As she opened her eyes, they instantly widened as big as saucers and her hand covered her mouth which caused Kick to smile that makes her weak in the knees.

"The best to happen in my life was for us to be stranded on that island. It opened up my eyes to the truth that was buried for far too long. Now that we've finally found our way to each other I never want to let you go. I've tasted what my life could be over the past month and it has been the best. You have saved my life twice, once on the island and now you've given me something to live for and not just stunts…. you hold my heart" He confessed causing Kendal to sob in disbelief since he just confessed that stunts was second to her. "Kendal Elizabeth Perkins, will you marry me?" he finally asked. Kendal could only do one thing and that was to nod frantically in agreement. "So is that a yes?" Kick smiled. "YES" she answered. Kick slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her for a slow, deep, toe curling kiss. "I love you Kendal" he said kissing her head as her hugged her after that earth shattering kiss. "I love you too Kick" she whispered.

The end


End file.
